


No Regrets for the Unconventional

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tomoe Lives, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Other, Triads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoe muses on her family and the first time she met Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets for the Unconventional

Tomoe Kaburagi whistled as he walked down the sidewalk.

Grocery bags hung off her arms, filled with the things foods her family loved the most. There was sugary cereal and slim jims for Kaede, the girl was fourteen and spent so much times on diets that she didn't need that whenever they ended Tomoe made sure to stock up on her favorite things, and ingredients for fried rice, her husband Kotetsu's favorite, and cabbage rolls, her other husband Barnaby's favorite.

Their family was unconventional and sometimes it was hard but she wouldn't give either of her men up for the world, and she knew they wouldn't give up each other or her. The three of them had been together so long, Tomoe and Barnaby having just celebrated their seventh anniversary and Kotetsu and Barnaby's coming up the next month, that Tomoe couldn't even imagine life without them.

Thinking about it, she realized that the first time she had met Barnaby had been a lot similar to today....

* * *

 

_Tomoe took a deep breathe as she stepped out of the toy store._

_She loved Kaede to death and back, but she was a handful and as a stay at home mom it was nice to get away for a few hours. Even if it was only to procure a birthday present for said daughter._

_She peeked into glittering pink present bag, the toddler sized jump rope and figure skating barbie were still nestled there, before beginning her walk home. She hummed absently as she walked, the tune something Kotetsu and Kaede had been singing using their daughters Monster High karaoke machine the night before._

_She entered the park, intent on using it as a shortcut to reach their apartment faster and put the gift away before her husband and daughter returned from signing up for the ice rinks youngest class._

_Her eyes landed on a man sitting on one of the benches._

_He looked younger than her and had blonde hair which framed his face before curling outward. His eyes were green behind a pair of glasses. Even though there was a smile on his face as he knelt down, letting the birds nip at the bread in his hands, he wore sadness like a heavy and familiar cloak and Tomoe couldn't help walking towards him._

“ _Excuse me,” she murmured, bending down next to him. He looked up as the birds scattered around them. “I'm not trying to hit on you or anything but would you like to have lunch with me?”_

* * *

Pride swelled in her chest because Barnaby had come so far since that day. In the nine years she'd known him, he'd overcome so many of his fears and learned to let people in even though he hadn't before.

Tomoe still didn't know what had led her to helping him, even though she was a caretaker nature it wasn't as though she spoke to every upset person that she walked by, but she was glad she had. Even if they hadn't ended up falling in love, she wouldn't have regretted that decision.

Placing a hand on her already rounding stomach, she smiled a bit wider.

She would never regret anything about their life and she couldn't wait to share the news of their newest member with them. 


End file.
